This invention relates to exercise equipment and, more particularly, to an improved strengthening device utilizing a pair of limb encircling cuffs with an elastic member releasably extensible therebetween.
Devices which offer an isometric-type of resistance to exercise the leg and hip muscles of the body and strengthen the same are desirable. Past devices have included a rubber band which extends between a pair of leg encircling straps so that movement of the legs will be resisted by this intermediate elastic band. The elastic band provides dynamic resistance to the opposing movement of the legs. It is desirable to vary the resistance of this elastic band. Thus, such devices should provide for easy release and connection of an elastic band from a selectable plurality of elastic bands so as to easily vary the level of dynamic resistance.
In response thereto I have invented an exercise device which enhances muscular and cardiovascular conditioning by creating resistance to leg or other limb movement. My device helps improve speed, agility and flexibility while strengthening the cardiovascular system and can be utilized in exercise, walking or running modes.
My exercise device includes a pair of cuffs/straps which are adapted to fit about the opposing limbs, e.g., the left and right legs of the user. Extending between the strap is a Neoprene® elastic band having ring fasteners at the end thereof. A specially designed buckle, positioned on each strap, allows for a quick, releasable engagement of the end of a selectable elastic band to the respective cuffs. Upon closure the buckle structure ensures that the band will stay in place and continue rotation during exercise. The use of my particularly designed buckle allows for an elastic band to be selected from a plurality of bands and easily attached in extension between the cuffs so as to vary the offered resistance.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide an exercise device which enhances the physical conditioning of the user.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which includes a pair of cuffs with buckles thereon, the buckles providing for quick engagement and/or release of a tension band of various resistances thereto.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, wherein the aforesaid buckle is easily operable by the user.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a device with buckle, as aforesaid, wherein the buckle includes a frame with a spring biased tongue slidable between locking and release positions.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a buckle, as aforesaid, which provides a locking post acting as a pivot pin for a ring fastener therearound.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, a now preferred embodiment of this invention.